


Worry

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Kosta Collection [11]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, Death, Drabble, F/M, Hugs, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Spoilers, Trust, Wordcount: 100, Worry, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: To escape the Archon's trap, Alexis does something drastic...something that terrifies Liam, and he needs to hold her close when the ordeal is over.Part of the FB MEFFW 100 word challenge. Prompt: heartbeat





	Worry

"You let SAM stop your heart, Alex...I could've lost you, and all you have to say for yourself is 'I’m getting real tired of dying'?"

She snorted with laughter as he scooped her up in a bone-crushing hug, knocking the air from her lungs; he needed to have her this close, feel her heartbeat pulsing in time with his--her stunts were going to drive him crazy. His hands were everywhere, checking for injuries, bruises, anything out of place, holding her tightly against his chest, his precious Alexis. She appreciated the worry.

"Liam...I can't...need air..." She gasped.


End file.
